Inglourious States
by KillerGoldfish
Summary: This is an OC thing sodont read if you don like OC stuff. Its about the states being introduced to the Nations. Mite have some OCxNation in it. Havent decided yet.
1. Hide and seek

**Indiana's POV **

Indiana walked though the garden, despretly trying to find her friend. She had 2 minutes left and she would NOT lose another game of hide-and-go-seek again! _"Damn that Virginia!" _she said. She automaticlly stopped and listend... "_THERE!_" she mintally yelled as she attacked a bush. She screamed "NOO!". Virginia laughed comming up behind her friend. "HA! You just failed, yet again" she said with a smug grin. "A ROSE BUSH!! SEROUISLY!!" Indiana yelled. "Well I was bored and wanted to have some fun...you cant blame me." she said innocentally. Indiana glared at her "If we would've played tag like I had suggested, I wouldent be in this mess"she growled. "Well we all know youd win at tag, and plus if we did everything you suggested we'd have no fun" Virginia said sticking her tounge out.

**Virginia's POV**

Walking back to the house, with a fuming Indiana following and quietly complaining, i looked around the vast garden. "wow, Minnie must really have too much free time.." i muttered. We finally reached the glass garden doors whhere were heard yelling. Men, it sounded like. "Hey, Virginia, is that Kansas and Arizona again?" She whined. I looked back at her as the door slid open. "isnt it always?" the room was now echoing with loud voices. i inhaled deeply while Indiana wisly covered her ears. "SHUT UP! THE SEXY WOMEN HAVE ARRIVED!" Silence followed. "Good,now,whats happining?" Indiana uncovered her ears, and walked to the buffet table where she sneakily picked up a sandwich and ran. Kansas and Arizona emerged from the other room. "Jesus, woman. Youre going to kill us one day!" Arizona muttered. I ignored him.

"Well thats my plan" I said playfully. He just rolled his eyes then yelled "NO! Bad Indiana! You have to wait for America!". Indiana stopped in her tracks and stuck her tounge out at him and took a large bite and yelled "Bite me!" her mouth still ftuffed with sandwich. Virginia sighed and walked out of the doors, "_Wonder where Minnie is?_" she thought looking around. A though then poped in her head, as she ran twoards the main house. "Minnesota are you here!?!" I yelled. Just then a little blond girls head poped out behind the house. "SUUSSHHH!! Arent we still playing hide-and-go-seek?" she wisperd angrely. "Nope, Indiana failed...again" I awnserd. Minnie sweatdropped "Of course she did."

"By the way" I started "We have to be back at the greenhouse in 30 mins, before America gets there". "Oh Yeah" Minnie said jumping out from her hideing spot. "I almost forgot." "Silly Minnie" I said

Minnie skipped merrily in front of me, singing "oh i wish i were an oscar meyer weiner,". i simply ignored her. Suddenly, Kansas came running from the house. "Virginia! Oh, there you are! dads here!" I paled. "Oh..no..." Minnie froze in place. "...RUN BITCH RUNNNN!!!!" Indiana screamed from somewhere in the garden. We followed her advice. Kansas, being the guy he was, ran behind us trying to see how high my skirt would flutter. "Dont even think about it, ya perv!" i yelled, racing in front of Minnesota and reaching the doors. I threw them open and we scrambled in. "Its about time, you three." a voice echoed. America spun around in his black leather chair, all menicinglly. We all gulped, except Minnie. "DADDY! I MISSEDED YOU!" She ran to him, while he laughed and picked her up. "Got you! Hahaha i couldnt be mad at my own flesh n' blood!" I scowled. "yeah, well, things change dad. except you apparently." i said, promtly walking into the hallway, leaving a dumbstruck Kansas and Minnesota confused. "...Shes on her period, isnt she?" America asked. "Yup" they chimed.


	2. What happend?

**Indiana's POV **

Indiana shook her head entering her fathers office, just as Virginia made her inner thoughs be known. "Hey dad" I said nochilauntally. He looked at me with no expression on his face. I did the same. We stared at each other for at least 5 mineuts, no blinking. The one thig Indiana inheraited from him was his competive ability. She twiched "_dangit!_" He grined and said "I win" "Shut up!" I said flailing my arms. "What do you want anyways" I mutterd looking at the floor. He pouted, "is that all you can say to daddy, 'What do you want?'" he said sadly, oviously fakeing. I just stood there waiting for an awnser. I heard an unknown laugh "Haha, They are quite the rebles you know" the unknown mans voice said. I quickly twisted around looking at not one man but 6 unknown men. I twiched "_great.._" "Hello the man said to me, I'm Britian".

I stared at him, not sure what to say. He just stared at me. "...okay, look. i just had a staring contest with that guy," i pointed at America, "and i am so not in the mood to play with you, so STOP ITT!" He blinked, taken aback. "hahaha, wow, you just got told by a girl!" The blonde haired man said, laughing. i stared at him and thought "_what a pedo."_ he stopped laughing and glared at me. I shivered. "...umm... wow lookatthetime..." i said, trying to escape the awkwardness. the blonde with the crew cut and gorgeous blue eyes punched the other blonde in the shoulder. "sorry about him," he apologized. " i am Germany, this is France, and.." he pointed out the rest of the men. I simply nodded, then walked towards Minnie and stood behind her, she being short and me tall...my shield dident really work.

The man just sweatdropped. Dad just looked at us "Well...if I could find Virgina...and the rest for that matter it would be eaiser to introduce you.". He pointed to Minnie, my shield, "This is Minnie, or Minnesota". She had short blond boy cut hair, hazel eyes, a blue tanktop, and long white shorts. She smiled and chirped a "Hiya". He then pointed to me, I shivered. "You just met Indiana". I just cricked a forced smile. I had on long blue jeans, heel boots, a white tanktop, and and red plaid flannel jacket on. All that and I still feel exposed. "And this is Kansas" he said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Kansas gave him a what-do-you-want look and 'Dad' just grined even wider. Kansas wore Black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. My eyes still on Germany, at the moment, hes the only one that I trust. And thats a rare thing..

**Virginia's POV **

i strode down the hallway, catching the period comment and saving the wrath for a different moment. right now i was searching for my other siblings. i turned down the darkest hallway and knocked on the first door. "Hey, New York! Open up!" i heard no movement. right as my hand touched the door knob, it swung open and the teen with spikey black hair smiled down at me. "whats up virgin?" i ignored him and backoned him to follow me down the hall to the next door. "Hey, Kentucky, Texas! Get out here!" I hit the door hard. Texas, his red hair messy. answered with a yawn. "waddya want? its only three..." "look, im gathering everyone up. the big wigs are here. c'mon and get Kent." he yawned again then shut the door to change. "Moving on," i muttered. "Hey, Virginia, there you are!" Maine and Florida ran at me, their arms outstreched. "oh, god not again!" i screeched, covering my face. they slammed into me, which caused me to fall on New York. "oh, get off of me you fat cows!" he complained. i slapped him, then got upand brushed off my skirt. "well, seems like everyone is here. lets go!" i began jogging down the hall where we were joined by Texas and Kentucky. right as we entered the main room, Germany stormed through the door. "whats wrong, uncle?" i asked, nearly crashing into him. he looked surprised to see all of us. "oh, uh.. its nothing... uhhhhhh... g-go see your father.." he ran away.

I looked at the outhers, confusion etched on all of out faces. "Okkaayy..." I mutterd. As I opend the door and looked inside. I saw Minnie and Kansas huddleing together in fear. Father was blushing, as were the rest of thenations...but France. "_What'd he do this time_" I grimiced. I looked around, I seen all but.."_wait...wheres Indiana_" I looked and found Indiana standing, frozen, and a red blush apon her face. That was a shock, It takes a lot to make Indiana blush..like 'that'. I stroded over to France, and crossed my arms "_Its bad cop time_". "So...what did you do this time?" I questioned. He flinched a little but the dumb smile still formed on his face "Vhat are you talking about..hmmm??" I sweatdropped. "Lies!" I yelled. I stroded up to Indiana. "What happend?" I asked calmly. "H-he..G-germany....ugh!" she said putting her hand over her eyes and shakeing her head. "Wow.." I said.

I walked over to China, his face pale, with a small hint of a blush. "can you tell me what happened, please?" i whispered sudcetively. he gulped but whispered in my ear. i nodded my head as he whispered, then paled. "w-well then.." i said. i turned backto France and looked him dead in the eye. "why on earth," i started. "would you pants someone, another man even, to display his..well.. personal problem to everyone?" he flushed and his smile dissapeared. "well... uhh... i just wanted to..." i stopped him. "i would love it so much if you would please excuse yourself from this house." i said calmly. too calmly. he nodded, shaking. He turned to America, who was trying his hardest not to laugh. he walked out, leaving the rest of us alone. there was an awakward silence. "well...uhhh... can everyone else please come in?" i asked, breaking the quiet. one by one, people entered.


	3. Rose Bushes

**Indiana's POV **

I lifted my head up and saw the reast of my brothers, and sisters walking in. I mentally groned "_why?_" I though. I quickly stroded out of the room. I passed Virginia, giving her a look, and instanally Virginia just nodded her head and looked away. I ran into the garden and sat on the fountain. I let out a sigh and inhaled a deep breath. "What an eventful day.." I mutterd. A shadow then blocked the sun from me, I looked my and saw noone but...France. "S-Crap!" I yelled jumping, almost falling in the water. He laughed at my 'attempt' to not cuss, what a dirty habit. "Dont be afraid. Im not going to 'hurt' you." he said softly. I twiched,and got up from my seat"...I think I-I'll just take a walk" I stutterd pointing in the derection of the maze."Good. I'll come with you." he announced. "Um..alone." I told him. "Nonsense!" he said takeing my arm in his. "A lady shouldent walk alone, even if its on their own property" he announced. I just walked stiffly trying to ignore him. "You know.." he started. I glanced at him waiting for an awnser. "Im not really such a bad guy." He said as if talking about the weather. I cringed

He noticed my face, and smiled. "you dont like when a man is curtious, do you? ah, what a shame.. and such a beautiful woman you are..." i stopped in my tracks. he stopped too. "...hey, i dont like older men. besides, you were banished..." i tried to get away,but he grabbed my arm. "come with me." he growled. i tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. then i got an idea. "_oh,duhh."_ i kicked him in the crotch, then ran like hell screaming "PERVERT!!!!!" i didnt wait to see if he was still on the ground when i turned into the rose garden. "oh great more bushes" i muttered. "oh little Indiana? where have you gone?" I heard France call. i quickly dove into the nearst bush. "ow..!!" i breathed. stupid, stuipid thorns!! suddenly, France and his perverted smile came into view. "come out come out where ever you are.." i gulped. i was in BIG trouble.

"_And I suck at hide-and-seek anyway.._" I thought. France came closer to my bush as I sucked in a breath. "I know where you are hideing...." He said quietly. I twiched, accidentally moving the bush a little. "_Crap!!!_" I mentaly yelled. France stopped in his trackes and started walking twoards my bush. "There you are!" He chanted I quickly tried to jump up, But was stuck in the thorns. "Aww, ples dont try to run away again." He pleaded "Dont! come near me" I warned. He shrugged and smiled. "Fine...then I'll just stay right here." "_Well there gose my brillent plan.._" I thought. I looked around for an escape route. Finding that he could catch me everyway I went...and noone was around. He just stood there smirking "Pleas, why dont you just letme help you out of those painful thorns." He persuaded. "No thank you." I said calmly. I tugged at my pantleg again trying to loosen it, but just scratching myself up fearther in the process. "_Oh whatever!_" I thought and just jumped out tearing my jeans and a bit of myshirt in the process and makeing scratches on me. I dashed for the nearest exit, when I was tackled to the ground. "No, you are to come with me" France giggled. I struggled trying to free myself. When stddenly France was thrown off of me. I looked up to see none outher than Germany. "Thats for the pants too" He said

**Virginia's POV **

While me and my siblings were introduced, one by one, Indiana stood and looked at me. I immediatly understood and nodded for her to leave. "where is she going?" Maine asked. "just needs some air," i said. America walked to the group of men and they began to talk in whispers. "so," i started, "may we leave now?" they seemed to have not heard me. "guess so. alright, im leaving." i walked through the garden doors, expecting to see Indiana, but she was not there. "_hmmm.. where is she?"_ i decided to take a walk and see if i could find her. "PERVERT!!!!!!" i heard someone scream. i froze. it was Indiana! "oh no, France.." i muttered. I ran to where i thought the sound had come from, but i didnt see anyone. i walked toward the rose garden, then stopped and moved from the doorway. "Pleas, why dont you just let me help you out of those painful thorns." France was talking to something.. the bush? "_what the.."_ when suddenly Indiana sprang out, tearing her clothes and skin. she tried to run but was tackled by France. Suddenly, Germany appeared behind France, and he threw him off of her. "Thats for the pants, too." he said in his deepish voice. I sighed in relief.

I then stroded out twoardswhere France had been thrown, while Germany helped Indiana up. "Perv.." I mutterd and kicked him in the gut. I ran twoards Indiana and hugged her "Why dose everything you do end up with perverts" I mutterd. She blushed and stutterd "I-I wish I knew sometimes". I let go of her and thanked Germany, he only nodded in reply. I then walked back over to where a moneing France was and whisperd darkly in his ear. "I'll give you 5 minutes, by that time America will be out here...and you dont want that do you.." His eyes widend as he qickly got up and sprinted away. I smirked and ran back to the main house, "_Maby less than 5 minutes_" I thought, forceing my legs to run faster, smileing evily. Then I bursted into Dads office and yelled...

"dad! France tried to rape Indiana again!" France ran in after that, his eyes wide and he was panting. "thats...thatsnottrue..." he passed out. i gently nudged him with my foot. "ehh,no one loves you anyway." i walked over to the desk, unaware America wasnt there. "hey, 'Merica, did you hear me? ...hello?" i turned the chair around, then screamed and ran out, down the hall and into the nearst room. "Virginia, whats the matter?" Kansas asked as i bolted the door. "so..so many..cant.. AHHH!" i slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees. "what was it?" he bent down to me. "...fluffy bunnies... somany pink bunnies! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he looked at me like i was some kind of alien. "...bunnies? ...what?" i simply shook. "imm.. allergic...AHHHHHH!"


	4. Water Guns and Bunnies

**Indiana's POV **

Germany held out his hand and I took it greatfully, pulling myself up off the ground. "Thank you." I said to him. He smiled a little and nodded "Hes a pervert" I said to mostly myself. "I agree" Germany said. When Virgina came over to me and hugged me. "Why dose everything you do end up with perverts" she asked. I stutterd "I-I wish I knew sometimes". Virginia then let me go and walked back to France wispering something in his ear. What ever it was It made him scramble to his feet and ran away, Virginia soon fallowed. Germany and me stood in silence for a while, untill he said "Wonder where the rest are?" I looked up at him "_God hes so tall!!_" and shrugged "Who knows". We both then seen a flash of blond hair. "What the-" I began, but I was soon thrown to the ground by Germany. "Get down!" he orderd. We then scuddled behind a bush. "Whats going on?" I whisperd. "They are attacking us.". I looked at him questionally. He rolled his eyes and said "They found water guns..". I made an 'O' with my mouth. "How are we sapposta' fight them?" I asked. Germany then reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini water gun. "...You carry a random water gun around?!" I almost yelled. "Sush! When you are around these guys you have to come prepared" he said. "Now fallow me." he orderd quickly

he got on this stomach and began to army crawl, bush to bush while i sneaking ninja-rolled. "do you have anymore guns?" i wihspered, barely avoiding the eyes of Britian. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a girly pink one. "back up," he explained. "suurree..." i carefully took the water gun and, before we could blink, i was shot in the face...by scented water?! "Russia, you meanie face! She was mine!" America whined. Russia simply smirked. I stood there, frozen. "...carp, i lost didnt i?" I sighed. Germany shook his head, he was still hidden. "well, may as well.." i took my gun and shot Germany square in the face. The look of surprise made me laugh. "Gotcha!" i giggled. he stood. "traitor." I smiled smugly at him, then joined the rest of the group. "Now to find the rest..."

I took Germanys hand and pulled him along with me. "Lets find the rest" I told him. He sighed "Just to shoot me again?". I giggles and hid behind the garden tool shead. "No. I wont shoot you" I said. Then quickly I pointed to a tree and whisperd. "I think China's behind there". Germany just nodded and crouched alongside the shead. We got behind the tree and jumped him. But unfortuinaly he wasnt there. "Where is he?" I asked. "Surrender!" came a voice. We turned to see the rest of the nations surrounding us with their guns loaded and pointed at us. America smirked. "You lose." I growled. Germany stood there, and then lifted up his gun and drenched me. "Payback.." he said. "I shot you once!!" I yelled. "Your too nice." he said smugly. I just glared at them. And they all just laughed at my pitifull glare.

**Virginia's POV **

Kansas handed me a glass of wine and i carefully took itin my shaking hand. "why bunnies?" he asked out loud. "ehhhh, they just hate me." he put his arm around me, and i leaned into him. "noone hates you, Vinny. everyone loves you." i lauhged and drank the wine. "haha whatever.." i began to feel sleepy. so..sleepy... i looked up at Kansas and he was smirking. "youll be just fine, Virginia..." i passed out. ..***ten minutes later***.. i awoke on the bed, covered in a thick blanket. only. i looked around groggy, and my eyes fell upon Kansas, who was holding a dress. "i know how much you hate these things, but really. you have such a pretty figure you must wear one! so i drugged you since its the only way to get you in one.." the dress was pink, light pink. i scowled. "i hate you, so much." he laughed. "yeah, i know. now get up and put this on." i tried to move my arm, but i couldnt. " icant move." he looked at me curiously. "huh. guess you overdosed. all well ill dress you!" he pulled off the blanket and somehwo managed to get me inthe dress. "get it off of me! i hate this! get it off!" i struggled and screamed, with no avail. "awwww!" he squealed. "you look just precious!" i frowned, and tried again to move. my arm twitched,and i moved it to the seams and tried to unravel them. "oh no you dont! your wearing this thing!" Kansas yelled, binding my hands up. "oohhh, when i get out of this, your going to pay!" he just laughed.

"Why am I in a dress again?" I asked. "We are haveing a 'ball'." he awnserd. I twiched. "No...way.." "I know right? I think it was Russias idea, and America went along with it" Kansas awnserd with a shrug "Seems fun really.". "NO!" I yelled. "Oh yes, yes, yes." he awnserd carrying me out of the room. We enterd a large ball room. "When in the world, did we get this!?" I yelled. Kansas just shrugged. I saw the rest of the nations talking, and in clean cut tux's or uniforms. Kansas layed me on the floor. "I hate you.." I mutterd. The Nations just stared at me. "Whats wronge with her?" America asked. Kansas grined nervouslly "Well...I had to get her in a dress someway...". America nodded slowly and turned around shakeing his head. Kansas then proped me up on the wall and said "I'll be back" and quickly left. "Wait! No! Dont leave me here like this!" I yelled after him. After he left I sighed and tryed to move my arms again. They moved slowly and not very efficentaly. I sighed again and closed my eyes "_When he gets back here.._" I thought evily. "Vhat do ve have here?" Came a voice. I opend my eyes to see Russia standing over me. "Ve have a vary pitiful girl" I said, mocking his accient. He gave me a little glare and bent down beside me.

"why are you sitting agaist this vall?" he asked, mesing with a stray string on my dress. "cuz i was drugged and forced into this mess. and now i can barely move." i sighed."why are you sitting against this vall?" he asked, messing with a stray string on my dress. "cuz i was drugged and forced into this mess. and now i can barely move." i sighed. he looked into my eyes for a split second, then back down to the string. "when does this..drug...vear off?" i attempted a shrug, finding out that the "drug"had pretty much worn off. "well, i guess now. i mean, i can move more.." i muttered, and tried to stand. Russia supported my arm, so when i lost my balance i fell into him. i looked up, blushing. he looked deep into my eyes and moved a piece of hair from my face. "you ave such pretty eyes, Virginia.." he murmured. i blushed harder. "t-thank you.." he smiled, and helped me stand. "Vell," he boomed to the whole house. "i believe this Ball...can begin!"

I groned loudly and slumped my sholders "But I havent dance 'properly' in at least 130 years!" I exclaimed. Russia smiled and patted my sholder "Dont worry I'll teach you, da." My left eye noticably twiched and I slowly retreated away from the Russia. As I looked for a nice hideing place I also took notice of outher people in the ballroom. I reconzed several prime ministers and presidents, along with the senators of the 50 states. "_How in the world do they not alert the press by having these exravagent balls, with important people is byond me.._" I thought before running into something hard. I looked up to see Californas gleaming face. "_uuggh no.._" I groned mentally to muself. His blonde hair shown brightly aginst the lights and the white tux he wore also did. He gabbed my arm adn spun me around. "You cant leave without danceing!~" he said sweetly. I rooled my eyes at him and attenmpted to slip my arms free "Dont wanna, now let go Cal!" I hissed at him. He gave a little pout, "B-but-" "Dont even start." I said bluntly. I sighed and his sholders slumped. Then he flashed a wolfy grin "Sorry, but I was just holding you for a minute~" he said releaseing my arm and walking away. My face turned to pure puzzlement and I noticed the figure behind me, as I turned around I instantally said, "Uh, no."


	5. NOTICE

**NOTICE!!**

Sorry it took me awhile to update thanks to a 'certin' friend who wouldent finish her paragraph, lol. And yeah im going to try to update often but doubt it will be as often ^_^"".

~ ~ ~*

PS. Im wondering if I should upload a new story. Its a total crack-fic lol, Just wondering what you think about those types of stories. Please message me :3!


	6. An Unlikey Vistor

**Indiana's POV**

The ballroom was huge, soft brown flooring and white walls with statues of the big and most important people (America, Russia, Germany ect…) carved from marble. "This…is… amazing!" I squealed. I walked around in my knee length yellow sun dress, admiring all the important people. I noticed Virginia and Russia against the wall. "Vinny looks sick," I whispered to myself. Then I saw Russia whisper something and help her up. I smiled at them when suddenly… "Hello, Indiana." A familiar voice boomed behind me. I yelped and turned around. Germany smiled. "Oh, um….hi?" he cocked his head at me. "You seemed scared. Has someone frightened you?" I laughed. "Yup. You did, actually. Ten points!" Smiling, Germany took my hand and kissed it. "Forgive me for scaring you, meine Liebe. I did not mean it." I blushed, then began stammering on. "So, um, this is kind of sudden. The ball I mean, not you kissing my hand… though that was unexpected and completely random as heck…" "Ahhh this is impossible!!!!" Suddenly, a scream erupted from behind me, and I turned to see Virginia running away and a hooded man chasing her. "Vinny!!" I yelled chasing the two, and leaving Germany behind me. 

I chased them them into the hallway, swerving myself around the people trying to enter. But pretty soon I found myself lost, in another part of the building I did not recgonize. "_Oh great...I Always had an issue with direction_" I complained in my head. I made my way to a fork in the hallway. It was eather left or right.. I looked down both hallways, but they both looked the same. "Well...they always saw the right way is right!" I said takeing off down the hallway. I passed several door, all of them were plain of course. "They should really lable things for the sake of people like me" I mutterded . At the end of the hall was a glass door leading to the familar outside garden. "Well I should probibley find my way by the gardens." I told myself reassureingly. I knew this because I actully had quite the green thumb, even though I'm trying to become more industrious like my Nothren siblings, I cant help but love the smell of freshly plowed dirt and gardening. As I made my way out of the door I spotted two figures standing in the darkend garden. "Is that you Vinny?" I called out into the darkness. One of the figures turned. "I better not start looking like Virgina" One of them called. I stopped in my tracks and smiled "North Dakota!?" I asked. "One and only" he said walking over to me. His blonde wavy sholder hair had been tied back into a short poneytail, in which he also had on a suit but still wore his black worn out cowboy hat on this back. I gave him a hug. "Wheres your twin?" I asked him. He pouted a bit, "I see how it is... i'm kiddin he back there" He said pointing behind him.

South Dakota emerged from behind the bushes dressed like his twin, only he had on a fedora instead of the cowboy hat. I ran past North Dakota and tackled South Dakota to the ground. "I MISSEDED YOU!!!!" I yelled and (somehow) hugged him. "Oh…God…your heavy, get off!" he struggled while N. Dakota got it on video while laughing and muttering "youtube!" over and over. Finally I got off of him and brushed myself off. "If you just called me fat, im going to take my heels and shove them so far down your throat they'll come out of your-" North Dakota covered my mouth with his hand. "Anyway! Where were we?" I licked his hand and he pulled away yelling like a girl. Then I remembered why I was there in the first place. "Have you seen Virginia? She ran away and I think she came this way but…" "I HAVE THE SOAP!!!" a high voice screeched. North and South Dakota looked at each other in fear. "…NEW YORK! RUN!" They sprinted away, leaving me confused and with a headache. "What else is new?" 

**Virginia's POV **

I ran down the hallway running away from _him_, seeing a fork in the path I panicked and ran twoards the left. Sprinting down the hallway and out the door into the garden. I heard his heavy footsteps from behind me. _"crap, crap, crap_!" I mentally yelled to myself. I took a sharp turn and hid behind an old tool shed. I held my breath as I heard him run past me. I counted to 5 and released my breath. "_Why do he do this to me!_?" I thought as I crept through the bushes back twoards the building. A large hand grabbed by sholder and pulled me out of the bush. "Ow,ow,ow,ow!" I said continually as the twigs poked and scratched at me. I was layed flat on the ground as I looked up to see West Virgina's smileing face. "I hate you" I growled at him. His smile only grew broader. "You dident have to run away" he said holding out a hand for me. I ignored his hand and picked myself up, dusting off my dress. "Well I dont exactully want to talk to you" I told him walking away. He walked after me "Thats exactaly why I had Cali hold, or distract you untill I got there!" He explained to me. In the dark I could tell his suit was wet as well was his dark black hair that matched mine exactally. "Your wet." I said blankly. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly "Yeeah...I kinda got stuck in a thunder storm." I raised an eyebrow at him "I dont belive that." I told him. "Oh come on! I know we dont have the best history together..." He whined. "Well we dont have the greatest.". "Our leaders and people get along!" He exclaimed. "But _I _dont have to!" I snapped at him. He stopped and Stood there looking at me with his hands in his pockets. "Civil wars over now.." He mumbled. I drected my eyes back twoards the building "Thats not the point.."

"Then what is the point?" his deep brown eyes grabbed my attention from the building. I shook my head and broke the trance. "The point is, I am not comfortable around you. Yes, the civil war is over, but the scars still hurt. How could you do that to me? to our people?" my eyes watered slightly. He sighed and tried to take my hand, but i moved out of the way. "i.. split from you because what you were doing was wrong, and you wouldnt listen to reason. we couldnt take it anymore. we did what was right." i glared at him. "You. were. a child. how in the world did you know what was right?" the tears began falling freely and i fiddled with my dress. "I should go, theyre probably wondering where i am. see you." I turned on my heel and made my escape when the wind began to whisper around me and carried the words "see you, big sister." i turned around, but he was no where to be seen. "always the over dramatic one." i smiled slightly. "Vinny! Vinny?" I heard Indiana's voice echo from somewhere. I wiped my tears away and hurried to my friends side. "Oh there you are! what was all that about?" i shook my head. "just a misunderstanding. Shall we return?" She nodded, but there was a certain glint in her eye i didnt understand. Uh-oh.

She quickly lead me up to the stairs of the buliding. "Uh Indy?.." I asked raiseing an eyebrow at her. He looked back at me nervously. "We dont want to be missed do we?" she quickly said before looking around the area. "No. Your running from something..." I said with a sly smile creeping upon my face. She stiffend a little "N-no! What are you taling about, hehe?" She said quickly waveing her arms around innocently. "Sure." I said plainly and took her arm walking back up the stairs twoards the door. Once we were safely inside we stopped, looking around at the familer, yet unfamiler hallways. "Uh...do you know where we're sapposta go?" Indy asked me. "I wouldent' if you dont." I replied trying to remember all of the twists and turns that I had took. She sighed loudly "You wouldnt happen have a phone would you?" She asked me half-heartly. I looked at her blankly "And where in the would would I put a phone?!" I yelled at her motioning to the dress I was wearing. She shrugged and began to walk. "What _are_ you going?" I asked her. She glanced back at me and smiled "I have no idea. But we'll never get anywhere if you keep standing there." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of her "Well then" I said simply


End file.
